1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus having toner saving function and a method for printing thereof, more particularly to, an apparatus printing a print image using toner saving options differently set to respective data characteristics and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increase in distribution of a host device like computer, periphery devices have been widely distributed. Periphery devices indicate an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a scanner, a copy machine, and a multi-function device.
An image forming apparatus decals toner on a printing medium (for example, paper) and prints an image. In offices which have a lot to print, there is a huge burden of a large amount of toner consumption. In addition, toner powder or toner cartridge causes environmental problem, and thus there is a need for a method for printing with toner usage saving technology.
In order to save toner, an image forming apparatus may have a toner saving function. The conventional toner saving function is, in general, to reduce toner usage as much as a preset toner saving ratio and to print data.
However, the conventional toner saving function applies the same toner saving ratio for all data regardless of data characteristics, and therefore, readability of a text or an image of a printout may be degraded. In case of a color printout, color may change and a user may not obtain a printout with desired quality.
Further, the toner saving function may be applied to even a section to which toner saving should not be applied, and thus, a user may not use toner saving function frequently. Accordingly, the toner saving function is not used so much.